Coffee, Tea or Me
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: When Sasuke refuses to eat anything, Naruto comes up with a plot. 'Coffee, tea or me' [SasuNaru, ukeish Naruto, yaoi, smut, oneshot]


_Title: Coffee, Tea or Me  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
Rating: T or PG-13 for yaoi, smut  
Pairing: SasuNaru, NaruSasu_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters does not and never will belong to me. The phrase 'coffee, tea or me?' is also not mine, as I got it from my sister, who got it from an old Filipino movie. X3_

_Author's Notes: I got the idea one day when my sister just suddenly blurted out 'coffee, tea or me?' and I was like, 'what the hell?'. XD so she told me where she got it, and yeah... my yaoi-crazed mind did the rest. oo I'm a bit disappointed at how this turned out, but nonetheless, I still love it. X3 I hope you do, too. Please review!_

* * *

**Coffee, Tea or Me?**

Naruto was just about ready to tear his hair out. It had been two days already since they first knew about Sasuke's condition of the flu. Their mission was cut abruptly, and Naruto took that hard. He kept on complaining and complaining why the mission was cut, so in an effort to shut him up, Kakashi gave him _another _mission. And what's that, you ask?

Take care of Sasuke.

Of course, Naruto wouldn't mind in the least. Taking care of his boyfriend was nothing new to him, but now, he decided that he absolutely **loathes** the flu with a burning passion. For the past two days, Sasuke had been refusing to eat, and have not come out of his room ever since Kakashi sent him home. Every time Naruto would bring him breakfast, he would shake his head _no_. Every time Naruto would bring him lunch, he would just stare at it and not do anything else. Every time Naruto would bring him dinner, he would just stare at Naruto and not do anything else.

Then the blonde had an idea of beating the boy into a pulp just to let him eat, but he figured that a sick guy didn't need that kind of beating.

And here's another interesting fact: Sasuke may have been refusing to eat food, but that doesn't mean that he would refuse to eat _Naruto_. Now, more than ever, the Uchiha prodigy have been trying to get into his pants while the blonde was trying his best not to succumb and keep the boy in his bed.

So now, even if it had been only two simple days, Naruto has been on the verge of insanity. He wanted Sasuke to get better, but he didn't know how. He tried using various ninja techniques to get the food down the boy's throat, but none of them succeeded. Well, that doesn't mean he's going to give up.

* * *

Sasuke read his book silently, his eyes darting from word to word as he tried to understand the plot of the story. He knew that Naruto was a bit upset with him right now, although he can't help but still smirk about it. Serves Uzumaki right for causing him his sexual frustration. Though - he sighed - that wasn't a reason to act so childish, so he decided that when the blonde would come up again, he would just take that time to apologize.

A knock resounded from his door.

Well, look at that.

Before Sasuke had a chance to say _'Come in.'_, though, Naruto opened the door immediately. Sasuke didn't look up from his book, but he heard the screeching wheels of the food cart that the other boy pushed. Still trying to get him to eat?

"Sasuke..."

At that, the dark-haired boy looked up.

And almost died from severe nose-bleeding.

On the food cart were two teapots, one holding tea while the other holding coffee. There were two empty cups as well, and a neatly folded stack of table napkins. A plate held a slice of cake, while a bowl held ice cubes. Behind the food cart, however, was a blushing Naruto Uzumaki, wearing a maid's uniform that was too small, and too short. Not that Sasuke was complaining. On his arms were dripping thick layers of chocolate syrup, and above the chocolate, there were strings with cold strawberries hanging from them. Chocolate syrup was also put around the top of his thighs, just below the skirt of the maid's uniform, and slowly fell down his legs in a smooth, lustful manner. His lips was smeared with strawberry jam, making his lips look so sweetly kissable. Literally.

And so, blushing even more darker when he noticed the way Sasuke was looking at him, Naruto asked in the best innocent voice he could muster,

"Coffee, tea or me?"

**- owari -**


End file.
